Busca tu feliz navidad
by merry kirkland
Summary: Problemas hay en todos lados y en todas las fechas, quejarse de ellos es muy fácil…pero si uno busca el lado feliz de las cosas…tu recompensa será enorme. Reto literario "Un regalo para navidad", dedicado a Midorikawa-kun.


**Disclaimer****: **ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:**…yo dijo que ninguna…no sé qué piensen ustedes.

**Pareja:** Prusia /Canadá…Gilbert / Matthew…Europeo /Americano…Increíble/ Tierno…Awesome/Maple…Gilbird / Kumajiro etc.

**Aclaraciones: **Bueno…este fic…es mi regalo de parte del reto literario "Un regalo para navidad"…y pues me toco ser el secreto Santa Finlandia de **"Midorikawa-kun".**

**Midorikawa-kun:** Espero que sea de tu agrado…puse todo mi empeño…pero bueno jamás había escrito un Prucan…aunque desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un fic de esta pareja jamás me había animado, a parte espero que sea suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Busca tu feliz navidad<strong>

Solo quería una reunión normal, como esas lindas que las familias tienen, un lindo momento para pasar juntos...pero lo habían hecho de nuevo...su madre había estallado en llanto, al recordar a su hermano menor que murió hacia unos tres años...y Ludwig, su otro hermano, había salido corriendo de la casa al enterarse que Feliciano, había perdido el vuelo a Italia...y así es como termino la velada.

El frío de la noche chocaba contra su rostro, sentía sus mejillas entumecerse y como poco a poco su nariz se congelaba, pero no le importaba, solo quería irse lejos de...

-...esa casa de locos...kesesese...eso no fue awesome-iba quedándose Gilbert, un chico de diecinueve años, albino, cabello blanco, ojos rojos y ahora solo, fuera de casa…en navidad.

Las calles estaban desiertas, pero era obvio, pues esa noche era navidad...pero eso tampoco le importaba, bueno, le había dejado de importar, desde hacía mucho tiempo…desde ese día que su padre y su hermanito tuvieron ese fatal accidente de auto...su familia estaba muy lejos de ser lo que alguna vez fue.

* * *

><p>Caminando sin rumbo aparente, llego a un parque.<p>

-Típico, era de esperarse-susurro el alemán, al pensar que era muy de película llegar a un parque en navidad, después de una decepción. Camino un poco más y pronto se encontró en el área de juegos infantiles.

El lugar era un tanto escalofriante, pues parecía hasta fantasmagórico…no había ni un alma, es más, ese día habían decidido no prender las luces de los faroles del parque…

-Kesesese…que bonita forma de pasar la navidad-menciono con sarcasmo.

-Disculpe…mmm…señor… ¿qué hora tiene?

Gilbert volteo a ver quién le hablaba y descubrió a un joven no tan menor a él…sentado en uno de los columpios.

-¿De dónde diablos…saliste?

-Yo he estado aquí desde antes que usted llegara.

-Oh, ya veo-contesto, aunque la verdad no lo había visto.

El chico que se encontraba en el columpio era rubio, con el cabello por debajo de las orejas, ondulado y con un rizo. Sus ojos que se encontraban detrás de unas gafas de medio marco, eran azules a primera vista, pero cuando te concentrabas más en esa inocente mirada, podías ver tonos violetas. Llevaba puesta una sudadera roja, con el estampado de una pequeña hoja de maple blanca en una de las esquinas; unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos con blanco, además de una bufanda blanca.

Gilbert se le había quedado viendo, de arriba abajo, fijándose en todos los detalles que podía captar.

-Mmm señor-llamo el joven con esa suave voz-… ¿me podría decir la hora?

-A si claro-el peliblanco vio su muñeca en busca de su reloj-…son las 10:02.

-…Gracias.

-No hay de que…el maravillosos ore-sama ayuda a quien se lo pida.

El chico rio suavemente.

-Algo me dice que te estas burlando de alguien maravilloso.

-Ah, no señor…claro que no…solo es que…hoy no había río-y con eso una triste expresión se apodero de aquel rostro de facciones finas.

A Gilbert, eso no le pareció bien-En navidad hay que reír.

-I don't think that it is a good Christmas.

-Hey, ¿eres inglés?

-No.

-…ya me parecía…no tienes mal humor… ¿estadounidense?

-No…para nada.

-Ya veo eres muy calmado, entonces eres… ¿cómo se llama ese país?...lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…es…hay es…a alguien tan awesome no se le puede olvidar…

-…soy canadiense.

-Eso.

-Y supongo que tú eres alemán.

-Si…soy el asombroso Gilbert a tu servicio.

-Yo…soy Matthew.

-Mucho gusto Matt.

Una ráfaga de viento paso por el lugar, y eso indicaba que la temperatura iba a bajar más.

-¿Y bueno que hace alguien como tú solo en Navidad?

-Etto...yo...-el chico bajo la mirada-...no tengo nada que celebrar- apenas lo último lo alcanzo a escuchar el de pelo blanco.

-Oh, vamos que dices.

-A mi padre...a mi padre no parezco importarle mucho-dijo el canadiense.

-No lo creo.

-¡Usted que va a saber! -grito el joven rubio poniéndose de pie, con unas cuantas lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos; pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, de nuevo bajo el rostro y se sentó-...disculpe...no debí...

Gilbert lo veía sorprendido...ya que a su consideración ese estallo de enojo...fue un tanto...adorable-No pasó nada.

-...lamento estarlo atormentando con mi pesimismo.

-Ore-sama, piensa que es bueno que saques lo que traes adentro-y dicho eso se acercó un poco al de ojos amatistas, sentándose en el columpio continuo.

-Mi padre se encuentra en estos momentos en Francia...de seguro viendo una pasarela o en algún evento...me había prometido estar conmigo en estos días...pero al final le surgieron varias invitaciones...y...tuvo que irse.

-Entonces... ¿estas tu solo aquí?

-Oui.

-¿No tienes hermanos?

-…no.

-Bueno al parecer tu padre es alguien que viaja mucho-en ese momento el albino se percató que hizo algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo…después que su padre muriera, no le importó saber sobre los padres de los demás, pero con Matt era diferente.

-Bueno que se podría esperar de "el gran Francis Bonnefoy"-dijo el joven, mostrando cierto desagrado a lo último.

-Espera… ¿tu padre es Francis Bonnefoy?

-Oui… ¿sabes quién es?

-Claro que si…cuando era niño…mi padre…y yo fuimos a Francia a buscar un vestido, del cual mi madre se enamoró en una revista…y pues era diseño de tu padre.

El canadiense sonrió-Y ¿lo encontraron?

-No…estaba agotado.

-¿Cómo era?

-Era a media rodilla, tela vaporosa de tono negro con pedrería plateada y azul cielo, tirantes cruzados, y se titulaba "Merveilleuse…

-… nuit"

-Lo conoces.

-Oui, ese fue el último diseño…al que mi madre le puso nombre.

-Kesesese, ¿el ultimo?

-Luego ella falleció.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes…realmente ella estaba muy enferma…y fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado-menciono con tristeza el rubio-…aunque días como estos la extraño…jajaja…has de pensar que soy un pesimista…pero…

-Se a lo que te refieres...mi madre cada navidad empeora…pues hace tres años murió mi padre y mi hermano…ella no volvió a ser la misma.

-Oh, cuanto lo ciento.

-Bueno, pero estoy seguro que tu padre está pensando en ti.

-No lo creo.

-Solo…créelo-Gilbert le sonrió a su acompañante.

Matt se sonrojo.

-Bueno…creo que es poco awesome quedarse a pasar navidad en unos columpios del parque…y más con el frio que está haciendo…así que ¿porque no vamos a festejar a otro lugar?

-Pero señor…de seguro usted tiene que pasar navidad con sus seres queridos.

-En primera no me digas señor…me hace sentir viejo, y poco awesome, y en segunda, no quiero ir a esa casa de locos, además mi hermano no va a estar y mi madre de seguro ya está dormida, prefiero ir a festejar contigo- y con eso sin saber porque le extendió la mano al chico rubio.

Matthew se sonrojo…y también sin saber porque tomo la mano que el ojirojos le ofrecía.

* * *

><p>Caminaron por las calles cerca de lugar, el frio había incrementado. Al principio parecieron darse por vencidos pues ningún lugar estaba abierto; pero pronto vieron a una pareja de rubios, de los cuales uno estaba comiendo una hamburguesa.<p>

-Hey, disculpe amigo-llamo el alemán, y los mencionados se acercaron-¿Disculpen de donde las consiguieron?

-Hay un Mc Donalds a tres cuadras-señalo un rubio ojiazul, con chamarra de aviador.

-Gracias-dijo el albino.

-Merci- agradeció el canadiense.

-Ves Iggy, te dije que no era de gente loca ir a comprar hamburguesas para navidad-dijo con alegría el ojiazul a su acompañante-hahaha el héroe sabía que era una increíble idea.

-Shut up Alfred-contesto el otro rubio do ojos verdes –idiot.

-Pero así me quieres-lo abrazo y ambos rubios se fuero, mientras nuestro protagonistas los veían algo raro.

-Bueno vamos Matty- y así buscaron el establecimiento de comida rápida.

* * *

><p>Y en efecto el lugar estaba a tres cuadras, entraron y se percataron que estaba solo, vacío…sin un solo cliente además de usa vejecita…oh esperen…acaba de salir…solo estaban ellos.<p>

-Bueno, vamos aprovechemos que no hay gente-río el alemán -por lo general esperaría que aquí se forman inmensas filas.

El canadiense sonrió.

Ambos se acercaron al mostrador, donde se encontraba un chico de alrededor de unos veinte años, de cabello castaño y una cara de pocos amigos. El chico los vio de manera seria.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-su voz sonaba lenta y cansada.

-Mmm déjeme ver-dijo Gilbert, mientas miraba el menú.

En eso un sonido se escuchó. Matthew lo identifico y llevo su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera, de donde saco su celular.

-Gill, me disculpas...me llego un mensaje.

-Si claro.

-¿Podrías pedir por mí?...mientras iré a buscar una mesa.

-Claro.

El peliblanco pidió unas hamburguesas con queso extra, papas a la francesa y dos sodas, y pronto estuvo lista su orden. Gilbert tomo la charola con la comida.

-Feliz navidad, que te la pases bien hoy-le dijo al empleado, el cual solo se le quedo mirando con ganas de matarlo.

Busco al rubio e inmediatamente lo vio del otro lado del lugar, sentado en una mesa de tamaño mediano.

Camino entre las mesas cargando la orden, hasta que llego con el canadiense; dejo la charola en la mesa y luego se dispuso a sentarse, pero al ya estar en el asiento noto que el chico frente a él, tenía los ojos un tanto vidriosos, mientras unas lágrimas se aglomeraban en estos.

-Matt... ¿qué tienes?

Matthew lo miro con una gran alegría, mientras le pasaba su celular.

El albino algo confundido con la situación tomo el celular que la pasaban, y se dispuso a leer el texto.

"_Toute la nuit j'ai pensé à toi, en espérant que vous êtes bien, et vous demander des excuses énorme pour être loin de toi un jour comme ça, j'espère être bientôt avec vous, de vous étreindre.  
>Avec tout l'amour dans le monde de votre père. <em>_Je t'aime, ne pas oublier. Joyeux Noël »_

_« Toda lo noche he pensado en ti, esperando que te encuentres bien, y te pido una enorme disculpa por estar lejos de ti en un día como este, espero estar pronto contigo, para poder abrazarte. Con todo el cariño del mundo tu papá. Te quiero, no lo olvides. Feliz Navidad."_

-Tenías razón-le dijo el canadiense- gracias.

-De nada, bueno ahora que estas más feliz…a comer.

Mientras comían no se dejaban de ver el uno al otro.

Comieron todo y cuando terminaron se percataron que la persona que estaba en frente del otro era alguien muy especial ahora.

Salieron del lugar.

-¿y ahora qué?-pregunto Gilbert.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Mmm, creo que cerca del lago se reúnen varias personas y hacen una fiesta… ¿quieres ir?...no aceptare un no como respuesta.

-…está bien.

* * *

><p>El lago se encontraba un poco retirado del lugar, pero resulto que estaba cerca de la casa de Matthew.<p>

-Eso no explica como estabas en el parque tan lejos.

-Bueno, cuando uno anda triste y decepcionado, hace locuras y llega a lugares lejanos…como en las películas.

-Ya veo-rio el alemán, recordando que ese fue también su pensamiento cuando el llego al mismo parque.

Al llegar, vieron que al lado del lago varias personas, bailaban con la música que ponían, y otras hacían su picnic en el pasto.

-Es un nuevo concepto de pasar la navidad.

-Creo que es awesome.

En ese momento decidieron irse a sentar cerca del lago, el cual a pesar del frio se veía muy bien; durante ese trato ambos comenzaron a platicar de cosas al azar, aventuras, viajes, familia, amigos, todo…algunas cosas raras y otras divertidas. Matthew descubrió que Gilbert a pesar de creerse increíble y que todo lo podía, era una persona sensible que le gustaría que su familia fuera un poco más unida, un chico que se preocupaba por las personas que quería y además con temas muy interesantes de los cuales opinar.

Gilbert, por su parte vio que Matt era muy divertido y lindo, siempre con una sonrisa ante todo, y que era muy listo, sabia sobre muchas cosas, pero a pesar de eso no le gustaba presumir sobre sus conocimientos, era un chico muy humilde; pero se le hiso muy triste saber que muy pocas personas le hacían caso, o al menos se acordaban de su nombre o que estaba presente.

-Entonces los niños comenzamos a pintar las paredes del salón de artes, cuando la maestra llego se llevó a todos a la dirección excepto a mí, no se dio cuenta de que yo también había participado, jajaja creo a veces ser "invisible" es bueno.

-Jajaja, eres muy divertido Matty.

-¿Tú crees?- se ilusiono el rubio.

-Claro, el increíble ore-sama, no miente.

-Gracias, eres el primero en decírmelo.

Gilbert solo le sonrió; desde hacía un rato se venía dando cuenta de que el canadiense era muy lindo, era tierno y a él, por raro que suene le fascinaban las cosas tiernas, no por nada su almohada tenia forma de un pollito, a la cual le había puesto el nombre de Gilbird.

Así continuaron un largo rato, platicando.

-Matt, son las 12:27…y no hemos bailado.

-¡¿Qué?

-Oh, no me dirás que vas a privar a esta gente, de vernos bailar.

-Etto…yo creo que sí.

-Hey vamos- y con eso se puso de pie y jalo al canadiense, el cual no le quedo de otra que ponerse de pie y seguir al albino hasta el lugar donde los chicos y chicas bailaban.

-Que buena música-comento el de ojos rojos, mientras se abría paso entre la gente, para buscar un buen lugar-Parece fiesta americana, de locura hasta el amanecer.

-Creo que…sí.

Y efectivamente, la música era música electrónica con mucho ritmo, lo cual el alemán aprovecho y comenzó con sus mejores pasos, mientras el canadiense hacia como que bailaba.

-Oh vamos Matty, no me digas que vas a bailar así- sonrió- mi abuelita baila con más ganas.

-..- eso al canadiense le molesto un poco, pero no caería en el plan del albino, así que toda la canción siguió bailando como lo estaba haciendo hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, vamos por unas sodas para que te animes.

Tomo al de ojos amatistas de la mano lo cual provoco el sonrojo del chico rubio.

-Ten-Gilbert le dio un vaso con un líquido café-negro burbujeante.

-…gracias-lo recibió, y se lo tomo de golpe-…tiene demasiada azúcar.

-No…-el peliblanco tomo lo mismo de su vaso-…es solo Coca-Cola.

-Tiene demasiada azúcar.

-No me digas que tu…

-Solo la he tomado dos veces en mi vida-contesto el norteamericano.

-Kesesese, pero si la coca es awesome.

-No, te hace daño y te mata.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí-el rubio sentía como sus mejillas se encendían, no debió de tomar todo el refresco del vaso, era un vaso muy grande, a parte en las hamburguesas ya había tomado, pero bueno era soda de manzana-…Hey Gil, adoro esa canción…vamos.

Y así, el alemán lo siguió algo sorprendido por esa rara actitud del joven, pero bueno. El canadiense comenzó a bailar de nuevo lento.

-No qué te gustaba la canción…insisto mi abuelita baila con más pasión.

El azúcar causaba estragos en su mente y cuerpo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esta, por lo general comía muy sano…pero si el alemán lo estaba retando, adelante, podrían ver quien saldría ganando-… ¿quieres pasión?...veras pasión.

Y dicho eso, el rubio agarro el ritmo y comenzó a bailar con más ganas, mostrando movimientos muy modernos y tan acordes con la canción.

Gilbert se quedó un tanto sorprendido, jamás había visto a alguien bailando así, tan linda y jodidamente sexy a la vez.

-"I'm here for your entertainment"*-de vez en cuando Matthew cantaba el coro de la canción, lo cual hacia sonreír mucho al alemán.

Con cada canción el canadiense aumentaba su energía, se alocaba de vez en cuando, pero siempre con esa linda sonrisa, una canción más y un nuevo paso, otra canción y el ritmo de su cuerpo aumentaba, más canciones y Gilbert también bailaba de una manera muy libre…sin pensar en nada más que disfrutar el momento.

El ritmo aumentaba, la adrenalina…desde hacía ya un par de canciones el frio había pasado a ser tiempo pasado.

Matthew con tal temperatura en su cuerpo se quitó la sudadera, dejando a la vista una playera de mangas a la mitad de su brazo, negra, con las palabras "Simple Plan"* en color rojo.

Gilbert no se quedaba atrás, seguía al menor, si…porque al final resultó ser un año menor a él…lo seguía…le sonreía…lo quería.

La música terminaba, era la última canción de electrónica de la noche…luego quien sabe que genero seguiría.

Matt, seguía con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca del alemán y al último momento se tropezó, y se fue contra este.

Gilbert, alcanzo a tomarlo contra su pecho, pues un poco más y había quedado en el suelo, lo vio, y vio el rostro más lindo del mundo, tan tierno, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una respiración agitada por bailar tanto.

Matt por su parte, vio el rostro de Gilbert…tan… tan feliz, lo miraba a el de una forma dulce, y como si el fuera importante para el albino.

-Etto…lo siento-decía avergonzado el canadiense, mientras se alegaba.

-No hay problema…eres muy bueno bailando.

-Yo…-en ese instante se dio cuenta del espectáculo que dio…jamás en su vida había bailado así, quería que le tierra se lo tragara-…etto…no debí-agacho la mirada y escondió con sus manos su enrojecido rostro.

-¿Qué dices?...si te veías muy bien bailando…bailaste muy bien…fue awesome-dijo entusiasmado el de orbes rojizas, mientras tomaba trataba de apartar las manos del rubio de su rostro.

El ojiamatista, sintió como le tomaba las manos y luego le tomaban la barbilla para que levantara su rostro.

-Matty…tú eres awesome.

Y con eso la nueva música era colocada, eran baladas.

-Hehehe son baladas-comento el canadiense.

-Sí.

-Son para que la gente tena su momento empalagoso-dijo el rubio, quien iba en camino de salir de donde las personas se reunían a cantar, algunas a bailar lentamente y otras a besarse, y bueno él sabía que ellos dos sobraban ahí.

-Matt, pero yo quiero mi momento increíblemente empalagoso-y con eso tomo las manos del menor- me concederías esta pieza…-y al ver que el de gafas no le respondía-...y no aceptare un no como respuesta.

-…-pero no fue necesario responder, pues ahora se encontraba dando vueltas con el alemán, mientras la canción le daba mucho en que pensar.

**I don't know but, I think I maybe  
>Fallin' for you, dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should, keep this to myself  
>Waiting 'til I, know you better<strong>

Y era cierto, no lo conocía bien, y ya…ya era parte de su vida.

**I am trying, not to tell you  
>But I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<strong>

Por su lado, Gilbert, no podía creer lo que sentía con ese chico, era tan maravilloso, pues, a la vez que era tierno y lindo, era inteligente, un poco más y ahora estaba alocado, con unas ideas raras, con una sonrisa, luego se apenaba de las circunstancias, se entristecía y de nuevo aparecía con una gran sonrisa.  
><strong><br>**

**I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya  
>I don't know where to, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you**

Y es que Gilbert, se acordaba de su nombre, lo escuchaba se reía con él, lo animaba y eso que apenas se habían conocido esa noche; estar con el corazón a mil, por alguien que apenas acabas de conocer, era nuevo en su vida.

**As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand  
>Pull me towards you, and we start to dance<br>All around us, I see nobody  
>Here in silence, It's just you and me<strong>

Con el menor, se divertía, olvidaba lo mal que se había pasado esa noche con su familia…además, el chico no le decía nada…no le decía nada por tener su mano agarrada, mientras bailaban…eso era….fascinante.

**I'm trying, not to tell you**  
><strong>But I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say<strong>  
><strong>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of<strong>  
><strong>Holding this inside my head<strong>

Pero en que pensaba, eso no podía ser, además el albino de seguro no sentía lo mismo…¿qué le diría?...de seguro lo vería raro…lo dejaría y jamás se volverían a ver.

**I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya<br>I don't know where to, I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin' for you, Oh I just can't take it, my heart is racing<br>The emotions keep spinning out**

Como se pudo haber enamorado del menor, de esa forma…y acaso el pensaría de la misma forma que el…bueno él es increíble…y haría el intento por saberlo.

**I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya  
>I don't know where to, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you**

Le gustaría saber que esa sensación de felicidad no solo le durara esa noche, sino muchas más, estar siempre al lado del alemán, sin importar lo demás, estar con él, que lo comprendía y…esperaba que lo quisiera.

**I can't stop thinking about it, I want you all around me**  
><strong>and now I just can't hide it…*<strong>

Estar junto a ese increíble ser…sería lo más awesome que le podía pasar en su awesome vida.

Y así con esos pensamientos, el mayor acerco al de ¡gafas a él, lo abrazo en un protector abrazo, mientras la musuca fluía lo poco que le quedaba, mientras las demás personas se encontraba en sus asuntos…mientras el canadiense, lo veía sorprendido, pero a la vez contento.

-I think I'm fallin' for you-le susurró al oído el albino, causando que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

-I'm fallin' for you-el así le respondió.

Y en momento de locura, sin perder un momento más, ambos jóvenes juntaron sus labios, bajo la luz de la media luna, bajo el efecto de las sodas y con las últimas palabras de la canción…que más podían pedir.

* * *

><p>El resto de la velada en el lago, no hicieron más que decirse lo mucho que les gustaría estar juntos, Matthew recargado en el hombro del alemán, que le decía lo mucho que las demás personas estarán celosos de ellos.<p>

-Son las 3: 18…creo que deberíamos irnos-comento el alemán, al ver que muchos ya no estaba ahí y el resto estaban ya descansando sobre el césped.

-Un rato más…has que dure-dijo Matthew, recargado aun en el albino, pero ya con los ojos a punto de cerrarse.

-Matty, estás cansado, vamos te llevo a casa.

* * *

><p>No supo cuando llego, ni cuando le dijo la dirección a Gilbert, pero ahora estaba cruzando la puerta del lugar donde vivía.<p>

-Matt, ¿dónde es tu cuarto?

El canadiense, le señaló que era en el piso de arriba, y con eso el europeo lo agarro fuertemente, y lo guio a su cuarto,

Matthew al reconocer su habitación, tomo fuertemente en un abrazo al otro.

-Gill, has que dure…has que esta noche dure.

El mencionado analizo lo que le acababa de decir el menor, y se dio cuenta de algo-Matty… ¿crees que te voy a dejar?...que este será nuestro último encuentro…

El de gafas solo lo abrazo más.

-Kesesese…yo no te dejare…siempre vendré por ti…siempre estaré contigo…siempre te amare-le levanto un poco el rostro, hasta que esas azuladas pupilas se toparan con sus ojos-…y cuando el awesome Gilbert hace una promesa…es una verdadera promesa-y con esas palabras tomo los labios de Matthew, y lo beso profundamente, hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron a la cama.

Gilbert lo siguió basando hasta que el aire fue necesario…el albino volteo a ver y se encontró con la almohada de un oso polar.

-Matty, que linda-en serio a él le gustaban las cosas lindas y tiernas…y ahora Matt era una de ellas.

-Oh…esta-el canadiense sonrió-…se llama Kumajiro.

-Bueno…algún día Gilbird conocerá a Kumajiro.

-Hehehe-rio tímidamente el americano.

Esa noche…se entregaron el uno al otro, pero no esa forma…sino de una manera más tierna, más llena de cariño y de afecto…porque aún no darían un paso tan grande como para tener relaciones…pero aun así…querían compartir esa noche… se besaron, se dijeron cosas algo cursis…y luego se quedaron dormidos abrasado el uno al otro, sintiendo la respiración de su pareja, la sensación cálida y placentera de tener a alguien a su lado…esa persona que aman…y que desean ver el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>Los tibios rayos del sol de la mañana del 25, los fueron despertando poco a poco, hasta que se vieron...y al recordar todo lo de la noche anterior se comenzaron a reír…era felicidad.<p>

-Buenos días birdie-saludo al canadiense, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la frente del rubio.

-Buenos días.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-Oh diablos…loca o no…mi madre me va a matar, no le avise donde estaba.

-Hehehe-se rio dulcemente Matt.

-Oye, por más linda que sea tu risa...no es nada gracioso que tu suegra mate a tu novio.

-Claro que si lo es-dijo alegre.

-No…-entro en negación el alemán-que corra mi sangre no va a ser nada awesome.

- Matthew recordó algo que le había dicho el peliblanco la noche anterior, y así bajo la confusión del albino, salió del cuarto rumbo a la bodega de su padre; y pronto regreso con una caja blanca.

-Tal vez esto pueda apaciguar su enojo-sonrió el rubio, mientras le daba la caja.

Gilbert tomo la caja, la abrió, y cual sería sur sorpresa al sentir una suave tela, casi tan suave como la seda, alzo su mirada al canadiense- Merveilleuse nuit (maravillosa noche)

-Como la que te conocí.

-Pero no puedo.

-Claro que si…mi padre tiene otros tres de estos, siempre se queda con reservas de sus diseños, aunque parezcan que están agotados.

-¿No se molestara?

-Me la debe.

-Dank (gracias).

-Etto… ¿te gustaría desayunar panqueques?

-Si tú los haces…con todo el gusto del mundo.

Así Gilbert acompaño a su novio a la cocina, donde el canadiense preparo los panqueques.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Deje mi reloj arriba-contesto el alemán, mientras lo ponía miel de sirope a esos ricos panqueques-¿Tu celular no tiene la hora?

-No funciona, está atrasada-dijo sacando su celular de la sudadera-Mira.

Después de verificar la hora, Matt se dio cuenta de que había un mensaje de texto en su buzón.

Lo reviso, era de su padre, se lo envió alrededor de la una de la mañana, de seguro cuando estaba bailando, con la música no debió de haber escuchado el mensaje.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

"_Casi se me olvida, regresare en dos días, te quiero"_

"_Pd: busca tu feliz navidad"_

-Padre-sonrió al ver al albino devorando…literalmente…panqueques-…ya la encontré.

-Matt-llamo el albino-…tus panqueques…son ¡AWESOME!

-Qué bueno que pienses así.

-En serio…son increíble…así como tú.

-Gill…te quiero.

-Yo igual…yo igual…Ich liebe dich.

* * *

><p>De ahí en adelante, sus vidas se mesclaron, pasaron buenos momentos y algunos malos…rieron…lloraron…se pelearon…se contentaron…hubo abrazos…besos…noches de absoluta pasión…noches de películas…y noches de paseos al lado del lago…sus familias siguieron con esos pequeños detalles que los hacían enfurecer y poner tristes…pero ahora se tenían el uno al otro para platicar…escuchar…y por qué no dar un consejo.<p>

Las almohadas Gilbird y Kumajiro se conocieron y la felicidad aumento…y todo porque si uno no está de acuerdo con lo que pasa…no hay que darse por vencido…hay que buscar siempre el lado feliz…así como estos dos buscaron su feliz Navidad.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

*Merveilleuse nuit (noche maravillosa).

*I'm here for your entertainment- parte de la canción "For you entertainment" de Adam Lambert ; aquí está el link por si quieren escuchar la canción:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w at c h ? v = I s P F D z A G b 4 A

*Banda de música canadiense.

*Falling for you- Colbie Caillat (aquí les dejo el link, por si a alguien le interesa escuchar la canción)

h t t p : / /w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z g O e G p w T T a g

*Dank gracias en alemán.

*Ich liebe dich, te quiero o te amo en alemán.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es todo…como ya mencione antes este es un regalo para <strong>"Midorikawa-kun", <strong>en serio espero que lo hayas disfrutado…así como yo lo disfrute escribir.

También como mencione es **mi primer Prucan**, espero que haya quedado bien, y admito que la experiencia de escribir sobre otra pareja es interesante…pero ahora tengo que regresar con las actualizaciones di mis demás fics…porque ya me di una buena temporada de descanso y pues ahora de nuevo a escribir, para tener listo todo lo que tengo que subir…me gustaría decirles que hoy subiré un capitulo nuevo de alguno de mis fics…pero hoy tuve que escribir todo este fic…así que fueron 17 páginas de Word, y estoy algo cansada…pero espero pronto actualizar y retomar mi ritmo.

**Moraleja 1:** si no te pones a trabajar desde antes…terminaras haciendo 17 páginas de Word en un solo día.

**Moraleja 2:** yo no tengo que hacerle caso a la moraleja 1…pues aprendí que bajo presión trabajo mejor…y eso es malo…pero funciona.

**Nos vemos y un buen año a todos!**

Bye.


End file.
